


And Pasta as a Side

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming, english spelling of the word arse, fingering and pasta, food as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...Well, you know, compliments to the chef.”Smutty pwp for the writing prompt: "fingering and pasta. Go wild"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malapropian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/gifts), [Julibean19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibean19/gifts), [TriscuitsandSoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/gifts), [TierraHermosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TierraHermosa/gifts), [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts), [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/gifts).



> My love to the steternetwork for this existing. The only fic that ever required a pasta reference sheet.
> 
> (warnings [spoilers] at the end)

 

Stiles gives Peter a truly glorious blow job in the kitchen. He's had some good news at work, and found his boyfriend ( _ I'm a grown man, stop calling me your boyfriend Stiles)  _ making dinner in the kitchen.

 

Stiles looks up through slightly damp eyes and bruised lips as Peter trembles. His hands white with stress as he grips the counter behind him, trying to withstand the quakes of pleasure.

 

When Peter finally needs to leave the over sensitive environment of Stiles wet mouth, he tucks himself away.

 

"Hello you to you too."

 

"I'm in a good mood."

 

"I can see that, something good happen?"

 

"Yes! But let's keep having sex and talk later."

 

Peter laughs at him, bringing Stiles back up to eye level so they can kiss. "I think you've got a wait on your hands until I can fuck you."

 

"Yeah, but you can  _ start  _ the sex now."

 

"Ah, but then we'd burn dinner."

 

"Peter! You just got a blow job! Make me cum! I'm getting a promotion!"

 

"Oh really? Henry in HR finally retire then?" Peter has turned back around to tend to the food. He's straining the tight fusili pasta, pouring the starchy water away.

 

"Yeah, he pissed off last month. But I didn't want to get my hopes up-"

 

Peter runs cold water over the hot pasta, and then leaves the colander in the sink basin.

 

"-but then Lisa who works under Andrew, told Mel - you remember Mel, with the ginger hair and purple lipstick? I think you called her a clown-"

 

Peter snorts, dicing pre-cooked chicken into chunks, sprinkling garlic salt as he goes.

 

"-and Mel told Martha who sits opposite me when I'm in the upstairs office, although not on Mondays as Kurt is on Mondays and I'm 99% sure they're fucking, so she mostly spends her time in archives-"

 

Peter gives the pasta another shake and tips it into a big glass bowl, adding in the chicken chunks.

 

"-and  _ apparently _ , Andrew said that I've been overlooked for a promotion."

 

"And that's enough for you to think you're in line to get one?" Peter looks up from where he is slicing healthy portions of avocado, cherry tomatoes and spring onion.

 

" _ No _ , obviously, I don't actually listen to office gossip."

 

Peter grins at him, opening a tin of sweetcorn, "obviously."

 

"I've known all this since last week." Stiles is pacing backwards and forwards between the kitchen island and their wine fridge. Hip checking the granite surface every time he gets there.

"So how  _ do  _ you know you're getting a promotion?" Peter mixes everything together, and grabs a homemade salad sauce out the fridge. It's a lighter version of a Caesar, with some Stilton and chopped dill bled through it.

 

"Oh! Because Andrew told me at the end of my performance review that he's offering me one, and that I should come up with some pay expectations for him." Stiles is grinning, he's full of pleasant energy. Flush with pride at being recognised at work.

 

Peter laughs at him, "well, I can see now why you'd think you're getting one.” He scoops portions of the salad into their deep dinner bowls. “Grab the dry white on the top shelf."

 

" _ But Peter! _ Sex! Celebration sex!"

 

"Yes, which will come after celebration pasta, and celebration wine. And maybe some celebration chocolate mousse."

 

They slum it in the living room, Peter's smooth jazz still on the stereo system as they eat on their laps. Stiles wolfs his down, telling Peter more details about what his promotion is going to look like.

 

He puts his bowl down with triumph and looks expectantly at Peter.

 

" _ Now? _ "

 

"Stiles I've barely even started my meal."

 

"But I gave you a blow job!"

 

"Yes, and it was greatly appreciated. I wasn't aware it meant that I had to starve however."

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and goes and washes up his bowl. He's being a bit silly, he knows that. But he's filled with energy and excitement. It didn't help that he had pictured them fucking the whole car drive home as well.

 

He climbs back onto the couch, sitting nice and close to Peter. Putting his hands on the man's thigh, and laying his head on the man's shoulder so it flashed his neck.

 

Peter snorts again, "not going to work."

 

Stiles sticks his tongue out at him, and licks his cheek for good measure before retreating to his side of the sofa.

 

Since he's feeling a bit childish...

 

He takes off his shirt. First just undoing a few buttons like he's dressing down, but then shrugging out of it. He has a clingy undershirt underneath, and he touches it so it falls into the grooves of his skinny frame.

 

Peter rolls his eyes.

 

Stiles undoes his pants, just the button. He puts his hand in his trouser pocket and rearranges his prick so its hardness it more obvious. Its straining against his zipper, and Stiles gently plays with the clip. He looks over at Peter, who has a magazine open in his lap while he eats his pasta.

 

"Hmmph!" Stiles chides, opening the zip of his pants. The head of his erection pushing up against his boxers is now visible to him. Stiles slides a hand down the length, squeezing around the girth and enjoying the way it encourages his dick to plump up. He does it again and moans. His eyes flicking to Peter to see if the man is watching yet.

 

He is not.

 

Stiles rubs his spare hand up and down his thigh, making himself sensitive. He pinches the tip of his cock, and enjoys seeing wetness bleed into his boxers. He really wants to jerk off.

 

Stiles swings his legs onto the couch and kneels up so he can easily push down his pants and boxers. His cock bounces in the air, flushed pink and getting a bit harder in the slightly cool room.

 

Just as Stiles is about to start jerking himself off, Peter pushes him over.

 

"Hey!" Stiles says, face stuck in a pillow. His head narrowly missing the arm of the couch.

 

"Stop showing off, and be patient." Peter answers, taking a pertinent mouthful of pasta. Stiles looks over and sees still half a bowl left. He sighs, put upon.

 

Then he wiggles and pushes his cock into the soft corduroy material of the couch. It makes him whine in pleasure. He does it a few more times, his pants slipping down further as he starts to hump the pillow beneath him.

 

Peter slaps his arse. Hard, it will probably leave a mark. Stiles moans loudly, only slightly exaggerated for effect. Peter smacks the other cheek, not as hard, but leaves his hand resting there. Stiles is so het up that even that heavy pressure is good for him. He opens his legs as much as the pants around his thighs will let him.

 

Stiles thrusts a few more times, and then Peter lets his fingers explore. First just groping Stiles' cushioned arse, but then dipping into the cleft. Stiles could feel every millimetre he moves. His fingers darting away every time he gets close to Stiles’ hole.

 

Stiles moans, thrusting some more into in the cushion below, and trying to back himself on Peter’s fingers.

 

When he finally feels Peter push one thick finger inside him he hears the clink of cutlery against ceramic.

 

“Are you still fucking eating?”

 

Peter pushes his finger in up to his knuckle, “I told you, I’m not going to starve.”

 

Stiles moans as the pressure is delightful close to his prostate, and keeps thrusting.

 

“Don’t you have something more appetising on the menu?” He asks through a breathy moan.

 

Stiles feels Peter straddle his thighs, and then the cold feeling of oil sliding down his arse cheek. The cool oil and dressing running down to his entrance.

 

“Good point,” Peter grunts and licks up the dressing. 

 

Stiles is panting as Peter’s strong tongue chases the liquid. When it’s all gone, he hears Peter lift the bowl and he dutiful keeps still for it. A chunk of avocoda falls on him and lets out a trill of laughter.

 

“This is going to get messy.”

 

“I hope so.” Peter eats the avocado, biting Stiles butt as he goes. 

 

The oil has provided enough slick that Peter can fuck his finger inside Stiles easily. Chasing each thrust with a deft lick of his tongue. Stiles shivers in delight at the sensation. His hole flutters under the attention, wet now and aching to be stretched.

 

“You taste amazing.” Peter moans, licking hard into him.

 

“ _ Oh, oh…  _ Well, you know, compliments to the chef.” 

 

Peter pushes his clothed erection against Stiles exposed cheek, using his thumb to fuck him. The thick digit dragging Stiles open and stimulating the nerves inside him.

 

“Does this mean you’re gonna’ finally fuck me now?”

 

Peter slaps his arse.

 

“Yes. Get up, this requires lube from the bedroom.”

 

Stiles quickly scampers up, shaking his pants off finally. 

 

He notes that Peter is bringing the pasta bowl in with him. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (spoilers)  
> Graphic sex. Food used as lube. Stiles is whining about wanting sex.  
> Everyone is consenting and happy. I use the English spelling of the word arse. 
> 
> \--------------
> 
> I legit don't know what to say.... I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> (Did it make you hungry? Did is make you feel conflicted about being hungry?)


End file.
